If things were different
by Tea Frost
Summary: Fakir wanted to help her. He wrote her the story she needed. Mytho missed her. He and Rue moved back. She's stuck in a love triangle- how will THIS get solved? I hope you enjoy! R&R, please! I don't own PT *summary has changed*
1. The Offer

AN: Hello! This is going to be my first Princess Tutu fanfic! Um… I haven't honestly watched all the episodes, but I think I get the story. Plus, I looked up information, and all that stuff. But I'll watch it… eventually. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Ahiru's eyes were closed, as she floated calmly on the surface of the water. She wished they weren't, but she just couldn't help it.

Each time her eyes were closed, she would see his face, framed by his snow white hair, with his amber eyes shining. It was a confusing problem. She wanted the memory of his features erased from her mind, yet she didn't.

And even if she wanted to stop being reminded of his face, it still brought joy to her. But what also added to the problem was that it also brought pain.

A sigh escaped her bill. She immediately wished she hadn't, as Fakir looked up from his writing. He looked at the small duck with annoyance, but pity lingered in his eyes. He knew what was wrong, even if Ahriu couldn't speak.

She wanted to be a girl. She wanted to be human again. She truly wished that was the real her.

Fakir sighed and stood up. "I think it's best that we get back home now. Ahiru?"

The small duck nodded, and hopped out of the water. But when Fakir bent down to pick her up, Ahiru shook her head. With a smile playing on his lips, he nodded, and began walking ahead. She wanted time to think.

_I can't possibly love him still, _she though, _He's in love with Rue! He's practically engaged to her, for crying out loud! He would never feel the same was as I do. _ Ahiru looked and watched Fakir's back, _Besides… I have Fakir… right?_

She shook her head, and continued walking, thoughts swimming in her mind.

Fakir looked over his shoulder at the small duck behind him. A frown etched itself on his lips, and he felt that one feeling that he hated the most—

Helplessness.

He wanted to help her. He wanted to talk to her. And plus, he wanted her to hurry up. It looked like rain. He shrugged this off and continued thinking. Perhaps… Maybe he should… Yes, why not? He gave a happy ending to Mytho and Rue, why not Ahiru? It was perfect. But…

He looked back at her. He would need permission first. What if she really wanted to stay like this? Though, he highly doubted it. Fakir turned around, and kneeled in front of her. She looked up, "Qua?" "Ahiru," he started, but paused. "How… Would you like to be the human girl you once were?"

The yellow duck looked shock, yet excited, "Quack! Quack, quack quack quack!" Fakir smirked. Obviously this was a sign of agreement. He nodded, and rose.

"Then let's get home quick."


	2. Transformation

A/N: Hey! I'm back. Yeah, I have no idea who I'm talking to (besides James Birdsong, thanks for the review!) since I barely have any reviews. But I have one! So I'm grateful. Yeah, I was planning to update during the weekend, but I was with my friend, soo... Yeah. Well, enjoy! And it is pretty short, I know, but I plan to make them longer. Promise! Enjoy chapter two!

Once arriving, Fakir instantly made his way to his desk. Taking a clean sheet of paper, he began to write, already inspired. In the meantime, Ahiru went to her basket, falling instantly asleep.

_The duck was sleeping, dreams of what it used to feel as a human appearing in her tired mind. She wanted to be human again. And yet, being a duck had so little troubles…_

Fakir shook his head. He wouldn't let this end with her wishing to stay as a duck.

He would make this work.

Fakir continued,

_But she missed it all. Her friends. Her classes. E_ven_ her teachers. And most of all, ballet. It set her free. It was a way she could speak her emotions. And as she dreamed, the hope and desire of being human again, lit her soul. It twisted and shone, and the orb of these feeling floated from her chest. It swirled and twisted faster and faster, until it was the blood red pendant she had before._

_This one was different. It was not a heart shard of the fairy-tale prince. It was pure hope, pure __magic__. With it, she had the same abilities before._

_Suddenly, her body changed. Her wings were becoming longer, and slender, the feathers shedding away to reveal pale skin. Her duck legs grew slim and long, and her duck bill shrunk until it was there no longer. A long, salmon colored braid sprouted from her head. No longer was there a duck. In its place, was Ahiru, the girl she was once before. The girl she was within._

_This was the real Ahiru_

Fakir stopped and looked down at his work. He smiled. He had done it. And he had to admit, it was pretty good. He stretched his arms above his head, and stood from the stiff chair he had been sitting on. Then, he climbed into bed. Before slumber took its last victim, he smiled sleepily, and thought,

_Ahiru is going to wake up to some surprise._


	3. Questions and Embarrassment

A/N: Hellooo! Yeaaah… this is really late, but lots of things have been happening. Exams, My granddad passed away, I got sick… Yeah. Plus, I've been slightly depressed, but now I'm good. Thank you, James Birdsong, and especially to you, Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul, for being so kind to me, and even giving me a few laughs. I WUV YOU! *gives mental cookie*

Okay, anyway, I think this chapter is longer (well, it looked like it anyway) so YAY! Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and sorry if Fakir is OOC

Ahiru yawned. A sudden thought jolted in her mind. Today was the day Fakir would make her human again! Excited, she jumped up, and ran to the kitchen, where she could hear Fakir moving about.

She didn't even notice on how quick she was, and that she got there in half the time she did when she was in duck form. She made it to the door way and Fakir looked up, smiling. His eyes suddenly widened and he turned away, his face red. "Idiot, you're not wearing any clothes!" he cried.

Ahiru's eyes widened and she looked down. She was human! Fakir had done it when she was sleeping! Heat exploded on her cheeks, and she quickly left the kitchen. She entered her room, and quickly found her clothes, to her surprise, that were suitable for her.

_Oh Fakir_, she thought, slightly angry, but mostly grateful. He had gotten her clothes! Yellow shorts, and a pale yellow sweater/shirt. Next, she put on the socks and shoes laid out for her.

Returning to the kitchen, she found Fakir facing the wall. "I have clothes on," she said, both annoyed and embarrassed. She heard Fakir let out a sigh of relief, and placed a plate in front of her.

"Moron," he muttered, but she saw the gentle green sparkle as he said this.

She grinned, and suddenly tackled him into a hug. "Y-you idiot! Wh-What are you doing?" he spluttered, face red. "Thank you Fakir! You've made me so happy! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she cried, as tears of joy spilled from her eyes. He sighed and rubbed her back, a small smile playing on his lips. "My pleasure, "he mumbled, "Now eat your food."

Ahiru looked up, smiling brightly, and returned to the table, gobbling up her food. Fakir watched her, smirking. He had gone out in the early morning to buy her clothes, though he knew they would need to buy some more.

"I think I should let you know, that you'll be going back to the Academy," he said, when he saw her finish. She looked up, her bright blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Really?" she cried. Fakir nodded, and she jumped up, pumping a fist in the air, "Yessssss!" she cheered.

Fakir rolled his eyes. "Baka." He simply said. Ahiru pouted, but the excitement never left her eyes. Fakir smiled slightly. Her beautiful blue eyes, the ones that were so lively and young… His face reddened and he turned away, so she wouldn't see it. Since when did he have thoughts like these?

"Hey Fakir…." She started. He turned back, his face cooling down. She was staring down at the pendant around her neck. "Isn't this… one of Mytho's heart shards?" she began to panic.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Nope. Go ahead and check out your story. I left it on the desk." Quickly, Ahiru ran out the kitchen, leaving a very annoyed Fakir. She ran to his study, and instantly saw the piece of paper on the desk.

Carefully, she picked up the paper and read it. A smile spread across her lips. He had outdone himself. Ahiru set down the paper on the desk, pleased. She made her way to the kitchen once again.

"Fakir…?" she said softly. Fakir looked up, green eyes expressionless, "Yes?" he answered. Ahiru hesitated. "If you want something, say it already. Otherwise, you're wasting my time." He said, exasperated. She shot him a glare, but replied,

"Can we go out?"

Fakir's eyes widened, "Wh-what?" he stuttered. Ahiru gave him a strange look and continued, "I want to go out. Maybe I'll see my friends. Maybe go to the library, and look around town. And I want company with me, so I thought…" her voice trailed off, hoping he got her message.

Fakir took a deep breath. Embarrassment crashed upon him, but he didn't dare show it to the former duck girl. "Sure," he answered coolly. Why in the world did he think that she meant THAT? It just wasn't DONE by a girl! The boy had to ask it, didn't he? And besides, Ahiru would have never been so bold to just say it out loud. But…Along with the embarrassment, he felt… Disappointment?

He ignored it. Besides, it was probably nothing. He turned his attention back to Ahiru. She was talking about something, while waving her hands frantically, her braid bouncing. He smirked. Seeing this, Ahiru planted her hands on her hips, glaring at him, "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"I've forgotten how stupid you could be."


	4. Change

A/N: *peeks out the corner* heh heh… Hey, guys… Long time, no see… Okay, I know, I know. This is seriously late! I just have lots of pressure lately. I have a Professor Layton fic going on, and an Anastasia fic I need to quickly get inspiration for… And homework, with a dash of exams next week.

Yeah. Not cool.

But here I am and here's your update! But first, let's start answering reviews!

Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul: Yay! Glad you liked that chapter, and I'm glad you feel so wuved! Enjoy the cookie! And sorry for the long wait. :3

James Birdsong: Glad you think so! Sorry for the wait!

Lauparisi: *squeals* OMG A NEW REVIEWER! I'm so glad you like the story so far! And I'm flattered that you think I've got their personalities. I'm sorry if I might change their personalities though, later in the story. (I'm not saying I will, though. Just saying in advance in case I do accidentally) I'm very sorry for the wait!

Well, there we go! And now here's the chapter!

"Mytho? Mytho, what's wrong…? MYTHO!"

Instantly Mytho snapped his head around, his eyes meeting the crimson ones of Rue. She blinked, once she realized she had his attention. He had been dazing off again, thinking of…

Her.

"Y-Yes, Rue?" he asked quietly, hoping to get the tremble of his voice unnoticed. He succeeded when she didn't question it. Mytho had been walking down the hallowed halls, and a tapestry caught his eye. It was of a yellow duck, forming to a girl, and the girl forming to Princess Tutu. In the background, there was a knight, a maiden in black, and a prince, all kneeling to the one who made them all happy.

_Or so she thought,_ Mytho thought, once again lost in the shimmering tapestry. A feeling in his heart rose, but he pushed it down. No, this wasn't right. There was a soft sigh next to him, "I miss them too." Rue said softly, "I… Can't say I'm very… Comfortable, here…" Her voice almost sounded as if she was suggesting something.

Mytho looked at her in surprise. He had been under the impression that Rue was happy here, although he had to admit, it _was_ awkward.

"Well… Why don't we go back…?" he asked softly, his white locks moving lightly in the small breeze that had entered.

A smile graced her lips, and her blood red eyes twinkled, "Really?" she nearly squealed, "Are you sure?" Mytho laughed gently, and nodded. Rue hesitated slightly; Even if he did have his heart back, it was still odd to see his eyes and hear his voice with emotion. But Rue grinned happily, and hugged him, "I'm going to get ready right away!" she said eagerly, and quickly made her way to her chambers. He stared at her, rather surprised at how… Un-Rue like she had gotten. Perhaps she really did miss them. And, it did get a bit boring here.

Mytho smiled, but turned back to the tapestry, whispering:

"Soon… We'll all see each other again soon…"

(P)(T)

"Ahiru! Come_ ON!"_

Ahiru sighed, giving up. That cowlick of hers always stood up (no, duh). It reminded her so much of Princess Tutu, and how similar they looked… She wanted a change. But obviously, THAT wasn't going to happen. She put down the comb, glaring at it, as if it were the comb's fault she didn't succeed.

Quickly she ran out and grinned sheepishly at Fakir. He rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

She glared at him, and they set off.

(P)(T)

A/N: And there is the fourth chapter! Sorry if it isn't very long… Don't worry, the next one will, I promise! I'll try and update this sooner, I just need to update it on my Itouch, so I don't run out of stuffs. Thanks for reviewing, and reading! Bless your faces! If you sneeze during this story, bless you. (IMMA TOBUSCUS FAN :3)

Peace off and Peace out!

~Anthea Triton~


	5. A Flaw

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY! I should have updated sooner… I was so caught up with my Professor Layton fics; I absolutely couldn't find the time to update this. But now that school is over, believe me when I say I will go double time for you guys!

Let's get the answering over with, and start the chapter!

British West Florida-IggyXUS: I'm going to give everyone mental cookies, so here are yoooours… And I'm glad you liked the chapter... And here's a hammer, for smacking me. Because I took too long…

Fakiru 4 Ever: Thanks so much! *gives the mental cookies and the hammer* Now, please, if you would be so kind… Maybe the hammer will knock some sense into me…

Lauparisi: Thanks so much for those nice compliments that I don't deserve! Here are your mental cookies, and the hammer… YAY! ANOTHER TOBUSCUS FAN! WOOOT!

James Birdsong: But it _is_ a big problem! Thank you for the compliment… here are your mental cookies, and the hammer...

ArielLovesJim: I'm so glad you liked it! And I'm so sorry for the wait! Here be yer mental cookies and the hammer!

Guest (be sure to write whatever name you want after your review, anonymous peeps, because then I will get confused!): I'm sorry this was so late! But I can honestly say that I didn't understand half of your review. I got that Fakir and Ahiru have a big fight, and Ahiru went off crying… But maybe I'll put that in my story somewhere. I'm sorry, but I already planned ahead for future chapters, so I'll update faster, and plus, this is a Mytho and Ahiru story… Sorry!

Right! Now that that's out of the way, let's begin!

(P)(T)

Fakir had never been so tired.

Ahiru had been like a jumping rabbit. A new market had set in the middle of town, and Fakir had a problem keeping up with Ahiru when she jumped to one booth, to the other.

Of course, since we know Fakir, we would also know, he didn't keep his patience for long.

"WILL YOU STAY STILL?"

Ahiru jumped in surprise, and let out a loud,

"QUACK!"

At first, Fakir didn't worry. She was a girl now, she couldn't-

But nope. A blinding flash of light appeared, and her clothes fluttered to the ground. Fakir stared at them, wide-eyes, until he realized people could be watching. Thankfully, they were in a secluded area of the market. Quickly, he scooped up the clothing, and walked to a nearby alley. This was sure to be empty.

"Baka. How did this happen?"

"Qua, quack, quack!" _It's your fault!_

Fakir blinked, and out shimmied the yellow duck, eyes annoyed and… Frightened?

"Hey… I'm serious. I didn't plan for this…" he said, his voice gentler. The duck looked away, letting out soft, scared quacks. Fakir thought. If she turned into a duck because she said quack, then there was a large chance to reverse it the same way they had before.

He set the duck down in the next of clothing he made, "Stay here, I'll be right back." He said. The duck nodded, still worried and doubtful, and to her surprise, Fakir gently raised her beak, and said softly, "I haven't broken my promise before. And I promise I will be back."

Without waiting for a reply, (or a quack, really) he stood up and walked off, melting in the crowd.

(P)(T)

Fakir looked around. How hard could it be to find some water? He smiled when he saw a nearby fountain.

Snatching a cup from a nearby tourist, he ran toward the fountain, dipped it in the water, and ran back to where he last found Ahiru.

_Thank God._ He thought. Normally, the girl would have just wandered off somewhere else, leaving him to look for her, cursing all the way. But she stayed. And apparently put the sort of nest of her clothing to use.

He smirked and lowered the fluids onto the resting duck. Fakir raised his hands to avert the bright light that enveloped her. Once it faded, he felt great satisfaction as she complained to him how her dream was getting good, and there was no need for the rude awakening. But she stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed he wasn't looking at her. Her face reddened.

She wasn't wearing any clothes.

_AGAIN._

"Just hold on a minute…"

"Let's not make this into a habit, idiot."

(P)(T)

A/N: And there you go! I'm so sorry for the huge wait, and I really hoped you liked the chapter. If you don't, then feel free to hit me with the hammer again. I promise In will update sooner. I really do. The next chapter will include some more action, and I will also be adding in a song based chappy! Again, thank you all for reviewing! Oh, and like I said to "Guest" please sign your name after your review, so then we won't end up getting confused, anonymous reviewers!

Pieces to Peace!

~Anthea Triton~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'M SORRY I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have been a bad bad author! *head bowed in shame* Hit me with the hammer now.

I'm sorry! This has been a long long wait, and that has been very irresponsible of me! I PROMISE it won't happen again! I'll update faster next time! I… I'm just gonna stop talking and put the chapter…

(P)(T)

Fakir sighed in relief. She was taking her time now, and was slowly making her way through the booths. "Hey, Fakir! Look! It's Pique and Lillie!" Ahriu suddenly exclaimed excitedly. "Hm?" Fakir looked up from what he was considering on buying, to what Ahiru was talking about. She was right- there were the two girls that she had befriended at the Academy. "Pique!" Ahiru called out, "Lillie! It's me!" She ran over to the two, a bright smile on her face.

The pink haired girl looked up, a blank expression on her face. The blonde turned to Pique, looked back at Ahiru, then back to Pique. Ahiru stopped, her smile fading, and she blinked. Something was wrong. "Guys… It's me! Remember? Ahiru!"

The two girls looked at each other, both confused. "Lillie! Don't you remember? You used to jump on me for no good reason! And… you used to say I was so cute when I was depressed!" No reaction. Ahiru turned to Pique, her voice slightly desperate, "Pique! You would tell me that you had a crush on Fakir, and that I had to stay away from him!" Nothing but a blush.

Fakir watched in dismay, as the two girls walked away, looking over their shoulders at the girl who had once been their friend. Once they were gone, he approached the now shaking girl. At first there was silence between the two.

"Fakir… Fakir, they don't remember me…"

"… I'm sorry." He said quietly. Empty words, but what else could he say? He didn't know.

Ahiru ducked down, and slowly made her way toward the booths. But Fakir could have sworn he saw shining tears cascade down her cheeks. A sudden, and terrible name rushed through his mind:

_Drosselmeyer._

His fists clenched. No, that old SPIDER couldn't ruin Ahiru. Not again. Not after what she went through. "I swear," Fakir snarled to no one in particular, "I'll protect her story. I swear!" And with that, he turned, and joined Ahiru.

_Silly knight. You may protect her story as you wish. It is but only a part in this larger story. I will manage to get my tragedy one way or another. While you are busy protecting her story, you are leaving her heart vulnerable. Not the best move… Not the best move at all. Do not forget, I have other characters that I can manipulate, to have my tragedy…_

(P)(T)

"Rue… This place hasn't changed since we were last here…" Rue blinked, and looked around, nodding in agreement with Mytho, "It's as if time never passed." Both had been brought to a pond by the swan carriage. Rue was wearing a simple white dress, with a pale gray floral design, while Mytho wore a loose white shirt, and brown pants. Both decided it would be best NOT to go back dressed as a prince and princess. Mytho suddenly smiled, "Well, now we won't feel so out of place." He said quietly. Rue tilted her head , then smiled as well, "I guess you're right." Mytho nodded, and suddenly, his head whipped around, to hear a conversation nearby.

"I don't get it… We were such good friends… How could they just forget?"

"Who knows. I have nothing to do with it."

"I… I feel as if I never existed."

That voice… It usually was so cheery….

"Don't say that, Ahiru."

Mytho's eyes widened and his eyes landed on the girl, who was trembling, and not walking any longer. Rue followed his gaze, and a small gasp left her mouth. Next to the girl, was a concerned teen that looked just like-

"But it's true, Fakir!"

It was!

"Fakir!" Mytho called, "Ahiru!"

The two looked up, and Ahiru's eyes widened. Tears leaked from her bright blue orbs, as Rue and Mytho advanced toward them. "Rue!" Ahiru cried out, "Mytho! You remember me! You're BACK!" She ran toward them, and first tackled Rue into a hug, next Mytho. A light shade of blush covered his cheeks, but he smiled. Rue was beaming, "Oh Ahiru! You're a girl again!" Ahiru smiled, but suddenly trembled. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer, and fell to her knees sobbing. Fakir's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" he whispered quietly. Stunned, Mytho kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up, and their eyes locked. "What happened?" Mytho asked, his voice full of concern. Rue looked at her friend, blood colored eyes worried.

Ahiru bit her lip, and spoke between hiccups, "P-Pique and *hiccup* L-Lillie, don't seem to *hiccup* remember me, and I've m-missed you all s- so *hiccup*much! I-I'm so h-ha-happy that you *hiccup* remember me s-still!" Rue gave a soft smile of sympathy, and hugged her friend,

"I'm sorry, Ahiru."

"…"

Mytho looked at Fakir, shocked, "That's terrible." Fakir sighed, and nodded, "No one seems to remember her. It's great you two do, though." Ahiru sniffed, and stood. She smiled weakly at the others. "I'm okay." She said, lifting her chin. Rue linked arms with hers, "C'mon. Show me some stuff in this market. It's pretty new to us." Ahiru smiled and gladly led her raven haired friend to the booths. Mytho looked at Fakir, "Did you…?" Fakir looked away, "She had been depressed lately. So… I just, changed her to a girl…"

Mytho nodded, "I see. But that wasn't what I was going to ask." Fakir looked at Mytho in surprise, "Then what…?" Mytho turned and watch the girls. "Did you start suspecting Drosselmeyer?"

(P)(T)

Drosselmeyer sighed, rocking in his chair as he watched from the gears,

"Am I really THAT obvious?"


End file.
